


5 times that Hattie and Tony spent Christmas only and the one time they didn't as they had a family to speand it with

by Supernaturalnerd21



Series: Hattie and Tony short stories set before the Avengers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Cute, Fluff, Hattie and Tony are cousins, Hattie and Tony first christmas as a family, Heartwarming, a little sad at the start but happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: 5 times that Hattie and Tony spent Christmas only and the one time they didn't





	5 times that Hattie and Tony spent Christmas only and the one time they didn't as they had a family to speand it with

**Author's Note:**

> it Christmas eve!!!!!  
> i would like to say a huge thank everybody who has reviewed and left Kudos, i hope you have a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
> to tell you guys the truth i was worried that i wouldn't get this done in time as i have a cold :( ,but I'm so happy that it's done and just in time to.  
> like also all mistakes are mine.

**(5) Hattie**

Hattie sat in her cupboard under the stairs, her thin blanket around her shoulders as she listened to the festive going on. She could smell the food as it cooked making her month water from hunger, as her stomach grumbled in pained from having not eaten anything since two days ago. She pulled out the broken, partly chewed pencil along with an old torn rag that she had been given, using a tiny piece of thread from the blanket she tied the pencil to the other one that she was given last year.

she smiled and nodded her head when she had finished, looking at the now crudely made stick doll.

"Hello what's your name...would you like to be my friend?" she asked, knowing that she wouldn't get a reply but it gave her a little amount of joy knowing that she now had a toy of her very own to play with.

There was a sharp banging on her cupboard door.

"Keep it down freak." shouted her Uncle.

Hattie lay down on her makeshift bed, as she felt the first of the tears being to fall.

**(Tony)**

Tony ran down the stairs and into the living room, where a huge Christmas tree stood surrounded by presents. But he felt a small lump of disappointment when he saw that like always his parents weren't anywhere to be seen. He turned around and saw that Jarvis was standing behind him.

"Jarvis where's Father and Mother?" he asked. 

"Your father is in his study and has asked not to be disturbed, and your mother was called to her friend's house to help finalise the decoration for the Charity Ball tonight. I'm sorry." Jarvis replied hating seeing the hope in the boy's eye die.

"Don't worry about. Jarvis can you make me some toast please."

"Certainly sir."

Tony watched as Jarvis turned around and left.

* * *

**(4) Hattie.**

It was snowing as Hattie looked in through the windows of Number 4 Privet Drive, as the Dursely sat at the dinner table. Dudley was throwing a fit as he didn't get the new toy that he wanted, and he looked about ready to do his favourite tick which was to tip the table with the food on it over in order to get his way.

As for why she was outside in the snow.

Well, it was all down to Dudley, he had thrown a huge tantrum about how he didn't want the 'freak' to spoil his Christmas. So they locked her out of the house so she wouldn't ruin it for him. It wasn't all bad at least she had the shed to keep her dry and somewhat warm.

**(Tony)**

Tony woke up in his dorm room. Rhodey had gone back home the day before to spend Christmas with his family. He had asked Tony if he would like to come but Tony had declined not wanting to be a burden in his friend's family, knowing that they were already scraping together what money they had in order for him to go to MIT. 

Tony sighed and lay back down in his pillow, wondering if his parents would pick up this time if he called to wish them a Merry Christmas

* * *

**(3) Hattie.**

Hattie walked through the empty cold halls of Hogwarts, Ron had gone to visit his brother and Hermione had left to spend the Christmas holidays with her family. There were hardly any students felt in the school, and the ones that were still around stayed mostly in their house rooms, she had tried to interact with them but they made it perfectly clear that they wanted nothing to do with her, but then again ever since finding out she could speak with snakes the whole school treated her like she was going to kill all of them in their sleep.

With sigh Hattie made her way to the great hall, were she sat alone at her house table and watched as the few other students in the school talked and mingled with each other.

**(Tony)**

Tony watched from the window of the house as the world rushed about with their lives, trying to get to who knows where. 

The house that should have been home now felt empty, cold and wrong.

It was the first Christmas without his parents and Jarvis.

And he had never felt more alone then he did in that moment.

* * *

**(2) Hattie**

Hattie watched as the snow fell outside from her window in Gryffindor tower, she had stopped going to the great hall for meals as the constant whispers about her being a danger to everyone and she should be kicked out of the school and left to the mass murderer that was after her, some of the students had begun to hex her in an attempt to get her to leave while the teachers just sat there at the staff table and did nothing was starting to get on her nerves and she was very close to hexing them to hell and back. But then she would be the one to get punished for firing spells outside of class.

It happened in second-year when one of the students sent a hex at her and she defended herself by deflecting it at the wall. Mrs McGonagall had given her two weeks worth of detention and 150 house points lost, while the one of threw the hex only got a detention. It shattered any hope that she had the teachers at Hogwarts would be better than the schools that she went to before.

At least the house elves were kind enough to bring her food to her.

**(Tony)**

Tony woke up with a killer of a hangover from drinking the night before. He always found himself drinking more when it was Christmas eve, in the hopes that he could drink the feeling of aloneness away. It never worked and the only thing that it did achieve was giving him a bad hangover and feeling a little more dead inside.  

* * *

**(1) Hattie**

Hattie sat at the table and watched as the students danced. Her date had dumped her not long after they started to dance, stating that they wanted a girl who could dance and not one who would embarrasses them  by tripping over like a new born foal trips when they take their fist steps. Her friends still weren't taking to her, the other champions treated her like she was trying to steal their spot light. She had even offered to give them a vow saying that she hadn't put her name in the stupide goblet, only for them to laugh and say that she didn't know how to make one as they are taught about them in their seventh-year before walking off.

Hattie sighed and took her glass of coal with her as she stood up and left the hall deciding to go back to the dorm room and read the _Brothers Grimm Complete Fairy Tales_ she had brought last summer.

**(Tony)**

Tony walked into his living area, a drink in one hand and a plate with some left overs from dinner in his other hand, he sat on the coach before he turned on the TV and selected a Christmas movie like he did every year.

Half way past the opening, he turned the movie off and went to work in his lab instead.

* * *

**(+1)**

Hattie sat on the coach has Tony walked into the room and handed her a plate with a slice of hot chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream. He took the other seat and pressed the T.V remote.

"So what film do you want to watch?" he asked. 

"How about _Lord of the rings."_ she replied as she took a bit of the cake.

"Good choice"

They were half way through the second one when Tony heard a strange sound. He sat up straighter and looked around for the source of the noise, after about five minutes his eyes landed on his cousin Hattie and found that the noise he had heard was just her snoring having fallen asleep sometime after the second film had started. Tony stood up and grabbed a Christmas throw off the arm of the couch and covered her over with it.

"Jarvis lower the T.V volume and dim the tree lights please." he said as he quietly as he sat back down in his chair.

"Certainly sir."

The tree lights dimed to that of a warm glow as the snow fell outside. 


End file.
